Loupgarou and the loss of time
by Tonksbeybey
Summary: alternative: My soul will remember. Zur Zeit der Marauder gibt es ein Gerücht über einen Werwolf in Hogwarts. Ein besonderes Mädchen nutzt dies für die Chance Aurorin werden zu können.Aber erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt.
1. Dieses Jahr krieg ich diesen Zug

**This story is written in German, because I can express myself better in German than in English.**

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, Orte usw. sind Eigentum von Frau J.K. Rowling. Von mir ist nur die Handlung und vielleicht ein paar Nebencharas^^**

Kapitel 1 –Dieses Jahr krieg ich diesen Zug!

Es war ein kalter, verregneter Morgen im September. Um genau zu sein es war der Morgen des 1sten Septembers…und es war kalt…und es hatte geregnet. Ein Mädchen, viel zu leicht angezogen für dieses Wetter (sie trug eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt mit Blumenmuster die komischerweise beide an den Ärmeln bzw. Hosenbeinen Brandspuren aufzuweisen schienen), kniete außerhalb des Bahnhofs King's Cross und versuchte eine enorme Menge von Klamotten, die um sie herum in einer Pfütze verstreut lagen, zurück in ihren , offen daneben liegenden, Koffer zu stopfen.

Sie schimpfte dabei wie ein Rohrspatz.

„Dieses verdammte Mistding! Mum konnte mir ja keinen neuen Koffer kaufen! Ach wieso denn Liebling? Der hält doch locker noch ein Jahr! Ja klar von wegen! Welcher bescheuerte Koffer platzt auch wenn man ihn fallen lässt?", meckerte sie vor sich hin. Neben ihr auf dem Gehweg stand ein großer Käfig in dem ein kleiner Streifenkauz fröhlich schu-hute. „Das ist nicht witzig Archie!", maulte sie was Archie den Kauz, der eigentlich Archimedes hieß, nicht im Geringsten zu beindrucken schien.

Das Mädchen funkelte ihn wütend an und seufzte dann. „Wenigstens müssten wir noch genug Zeit haben. Es wäre ein absolutes Desaster wenn ich dieses Jahr schon wieder den Zug verpassen würde!", murmelte sie und versuchte nun die kaputten Schlösser ihres neu gefüllten Koffers zu schließen.

Es wollte nicht so wirklich klappen. „Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag.", fauchte sie während sie an den Verschlüssen herumnestelte. Mit dieser Aussage hatte sie allerdings Recht. Sie hatte nicht nur verschlafen, (und das obwohl sie ihren Wecker sowieso auf fast 2 Stunden früher gestellt hatte) nein sie war auch gezwungen gewesen ihr Zuhause ohne Frühstück eilig zu verlassen.

Auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle (ihre Mutter hatte gewollt dass sie mit Muggle-Transportmitteln zum Bahnhof fuhr) hatte es angefangen zu regnen und vor lauter Stress war sie in den falschen Bus gestiegen weshalb sie 4 Haltestellen wieder zurückfahren durfte, nur um dann den Bus in die richtige Richtung knapp zu verpassen, da sie fälschlicherweise versucht hatte ein paar Knuts in den Fahrkartenautomaten zu stecken um ihr Busticket zu lösen. Als sie dann endlich eine Karte hatte und einen Bus in die richtige Richtung erwischte und folglich später vor dem Bahnhof stand und reinlaufen wollte, war sie über den Gehweg gestolpert und hatte ihren Koffer fallen lassen.

Zu ihrem Bedauern war dies aber keinesfalls eine Ausnahmesituation bei ihr. Das wäre es gewesen wenn alles gut gelaufen wäre.

Endlich klickten die Verschlüsse und das Mädchen stand seufzend auf. Sie strich sich mit einer Hand ein paar ihrer blonden, nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, die aus ihrem einst mal ordentlichen Zopf gefallen waren, und schaute genervt auf die große Uhr die am Bahnhofsgebäude hing.

„Fuck!", fluchte sie und Panik ergriff sie. „Genug Zeit" war eine absolute Fehleinschätzung gewesen. 4 Minuten traf es eher.

Das Mädchen griff sich hastig ihren großen Koffer und den Käfig mit ihrem Kauz und rannte in das Bahnhofsgebäude.

„Aus dem Weg!", rief sie den Muggeln entgegen die ihr im Weg standen, und meistens gerade noch zur Seite springen konnten. „Upps. Tschuldigung!", rief sie ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. Noch 2 Minuten.

Der Koffer ratterte über den Boden und wäre 2mal beinahe umgekippt. Der Käfig den das Mädchen in der anderen Hand trugschlug ihr beim Laufen gegen die Beine und Archimedes flatterte darin herum und machte einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.

Das Mädchen erreichte keuchend die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 und ohne zu stoppen oder sich noch einmal umzudrehen hielt sie darauf zu.

Die Absperrung kam näher und näher und das Mädchen beschleunigte und schloss die Augen.

Genau in dem Moment in dem sie normalerweise mit der Wand kollidiert wäre, spürte sie einen leichten Druck und öffnete ihre Augen.

Vor ihr stand eine riesige rote Lokomotive auf der in großen Buchstaben „Hogwarts Express" geschrieben stand. Sie seufzte erleichtert. Sie hatte es rechtzeitig auf Gleis 9 ¾ geschafft. Der Zug war noch da. Diesmal würde sie nicht den fahrenden Ritter nehmen müssen um rechtzeitig zur Schule zu kommen.

„Willst du da nur stehen und die Lok anstarren wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen oder steigst du ein? Das wäre das erste Mal dass du zu spät kommst obwohl du es rechtzeitig zum Gleis geschafft hast", rief eine Stimme, die sie aus ihren Gedanken über die rasanten Fahrten im fahrenden Ritter, riss. Sie blickte zu den Wagons.

Ein Junge stand in der offenen Tür und musterte sie belustigt von oben bis unten. Er war groß, hatte ein recht ansehnliches Gesicht, das von schwarzen Locken umrahmt wurde, und grinste als sie, außer Atem von ihrer Rennerei, auf ihn zu stapfte.

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius und hilf mir lieber.", erwiderte sie genervt.

Der Junge grinste noch mehr und verbeugte sich neckisch. „Ein Rumtreiber ist immer bereit einer Dame in Nöten zu helfen…Mylady.", sagte er und griff sich ihren Koffer um ihn in den Zug zu hieven.

Das Mädchen schnaubte. „Du meinst wohl eher ein Rumtreiber ist immer bereit eine Dame in Nöte zu bringen.", erwiderte sie.

„Oder so.", meinte Sirius achselzuckend und bot ihr seine Hand an um ihr in den Zug zu helfen.

„Danke", murmelte sie und stieg in den Zug. Hinter ihr schloss sich die Tür und der Pfiff zur Abfahrt ertönte. „Wow diesmal keine Sekunde zu spät, was Großcousinchen?", fragte er lächelnd als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte.


	2. Es gibt Rumtreiber mit Anstand?

**Danke LumosMist für das Review =D (Ich bin hier grad singend durchs Zimmer gehüpft : „Ich hab ein Review, ich hab ein Review!" xD) Schön dass es dir bis jetzt gefallen hat^^ Auf das mit den Zahlen hab ich jetzt geachtet^^ Und das F-Wort war denk ich in der Situation relativ gerechtfertigt^^ (Ich kenn zumindest niemanden der wenn alles richtig schief läuft „verdammter Mist!" ruft. xD)  
**

Kapitel 2- Es gibt Rumtreiber mit Anstand?

Das Mädchen registrierte seine Worte und schaute ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Du redest mit mir.", meinte sie, „und dass auch noch nett. Und du hast mir geholfen. Was hast du vor?", fragte sie langsam und funkelte ihn misstrauisch an. Für gewöhnlich redete Sirius kein Wort mit ihr, vor allem nicht wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass ihn seine Freunde (ihrer Meinung nach eine Bande voll pubertärer Vollidioten), oder generell irgendjemand, mit ihr sehen könnten.

Nicht, dass die beiden sich nicht auf ihre Art und Weise leiden konnten. Sirius hielt sie nur für ein wandelndes Katastrophengebiet der Peinlichkeiten und wollte möglichst nicht mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht werden. Das hätte seinem Ruf als Rumtreiber geschadet. Sie hingegen hielt ihn für einen aufgeblasenen, arroganten Windbeutel, mit einem Ego von der Größe eines Elefanten, der Leute zum Spaß verhexte und immer auf Ärger aus war.

Genau wegen dieser Ansichten, über den jeweils anderen, waren sie übereingekommen sich weder eine Bekanntschaft(und schon gar nicht ihre Verwandtschaft) anmerken zu lassen.

Sirius Großcousine schaute sich argwöhnisch um als ob sie erwartete dass jeden Moment etwas auf sie zuspringen und sie anfallen könnte.

„Also wirklich, du stellst dich an. Ich war nur auf dem Weg zu meinem Abteil als ich dich da stehen sah. Du glaubst doch nicht ich würde dir einen Streich spielen wenn auch nur die geringste Gefahr bestünde von den Rumtreibern mit dir gesehen zu werden."

„Charmant wie eh und je.", sagte sie und war bei diesen offenen Worten leicht rot geworden. „Ich fand es nur merkwürdig dich ohne deine kleine pickelsprießende Gang von Schwachköpfen zu sehen.", erwiderte sie, bemüht lässig zu wirken.

Nicht miteinander gesehen werden zu wollen und ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen zu werden, waren ihrer Meinung nach zwei Paar Schuhe. Wovon Letzteres ein ziemlich unhöfliches Paar war.

Sirius grinste. In diesem Moment ging hinter den beiden eine Abteiltür auf und 3 Jungen kamen auf sie zu und blieben dann im Gang stehen. Der erste war ungefähr so groß wie Sirius, hatte schwarze verwuschelte Haare (die wohl so aussehen sollten als wäre er gerade von einem Besen gestiegen) und eine Brille.

„Ich dachte du wärst auf dem Weg zu uns. Was treibst du dann so lange an der Tür, Tatze? Heimliches Treffen mit einer neuen Verehrerin?", fragte er und musterte Sirius und das blonde Mädchen, wobei er eine Augenbraue erstaunt hochzog als sein Blick über ihre zerschrammten Knie, den aufgelösten Zopf und die brandspuren-lastigen Kleider fiel. Ein relativ kleiner, stämmiger Junge, der hinter dem Sprecher stand, und sie ebenfalls gemustert hatte, lachte.

Sirius grinste. „Keineswegs Krone. Ich habe dieser reizenden ehem…Dame nur in den Zug geholfen, und mich dabei wohl etwas festgeredet.", erwiderte dieser grinsend mit Seitenblick auf seine Großcousine, der ihr bedeutete so zu tun als würden sie sich nicht kennen. Etwas anderes hatte sie sowieso nicht vorgehabt.

Wurmschwanz, so hieß der stämmige Junge, sah aus als wollte er bei dem Wort „Dame" in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Das Mädchen starrte ihn, als er anfing zu kichern, so finster an, dass er fast sofort verstummte.

Der vierte Junge, der hinter den beiden anderen stand und deswegen fast nicht zu sehen war, musterte sie derweil interessiert. Er hatte braune, kurze Haare, ein bleiches, erschöpft wirkendes Gesicht und durchdringende, intelligente Augen.

Sirius grinste seine Freunde an und drehte sich dann erneut zu ihr um. „Nun denn, werte Zugbekanntschaft. Da meine pickelsprießende Gang von Schwachköpfen nun erschienen ist um mich abzuholen trennen sich unsere Wege hier.", sagte er süffisant grinsend, während seine Freunde die Augenbrauen hochzogen über dieser Bezeichnung der Rumtreiber. Um dem ganzen nochmal eines draufzusetzen ,und seiner Großcousine eins auszuwischen für ihre missbilligenden Worte, tat er als sehe er die Brandspuren auf ihrer Kleidung gerade zum ersten Mal.

„Falls die Dame übrigens jemals Hilfe beim Trocken-zaubern ihrer Kleider benötigt, natürlich diesmal ohne sie dabei abzufackeln, wenden sie sich ruhig an die Rumtreiber. Unser Moony ist ein ziemlich helles Köpfchen was so etwas angeht.", sagte er grinsend und deutete auf den blassen Jungen. Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone lachten, während der Angesprochenen die Zornes- und Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Kommt Jungs lasst uns endlich ins Abteil gehen", sagte Krone und lief mit den restlichen Rumtreibern an dem Mädchen vorbei, nicht ohne sie noch einmal amüsiert zu mustern und dann mit Tatze und Wurmschwanz in Gelächter auszubrechen. kaum da sie im Flur des nächsten Wagon standen.

Das Mädchen blickte ihnen feindlich hinterher, während Moony langsam und ohne zu lachen an ihr vorbeilief. Er lächelte sie sogar entschuldigend an als wäre ihm das Verhalten seiner Freunde ihr gegenüber peinlich.

Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an. Seit wann war bei den Rumtreibern jemand, der Anstand zu haben schien?

Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Koffer und verharrte dort verdutzt. „Du weißt, dass aus deinem Koffer Dreckwasser sickert oder?", fragte er und sprach dabei zum ersten Mal während dieser Begegnung.

„Dreckwasser?", dachte sie erstaunt und folgte seinem Blick. Er hatte Recht. Um ihren Koffer herum hatte sich ein kleiner dreckiger See gebildet. „Die Klamotten die ich aus der Pfütze geangelt habe.", dachte sie erschreckt.

Der Junge den seine Freunde Moony nannten konnte nicht anders und brach bei dem schockierten Gesichtsausdrucks des Mädchens in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du bist schon ein bisschen seltsam, oder?", fragte er japsend.

Zornig sah sie ihn an.

„Und du bist schon ein bisschen ein blöder Arsch, oder?", fuhr sie ihn sauer an, schnappte sich ihren Koffer und den Käfig und stapfte (sofern dies mit nassen, zerzausten Haaren und verbrannten Kleidern ging) erhobenen Hauptes und ein Rinnsal aus schmutzigem Wasser hinter sich verbreitend in Richtung des anderen Abteils davon.

„Typisch! Diese bescheuerten Rumtreiber!", dachte sie wütend.


	3. Ein Mädchengespräch

Kapitel 3-Ein Mädchengespräch

„Dora was ist denn mit dir passiert? Deine Haare! Deine Kleider!", rief ein rothaariges Mädchen, das in einem beinahe leerem Abteil am Fenster saß und erschrocken die Person musterte die gerade durch die Tür getreten war.

„Gott sei Dank Lily! Du weißt gar nicht wie froh ich bin dich jetzt zu sehen.", erwiderte die Angesprochene und ließ sich gegenüber ihrer Freundin auf den Sitz fallen. „Es hat geregnet", meinte sie während sie ihre nassen Haare auswrang. „Das kann ich sehen.", erwiderte Lily und grinste, „und die Farbe und die Länge?"

Nymphadora, die niemand so nennen durfte (und auch nur ihrer besten Freundin den Spitznamen „Dora" zugestand) war für gewöhnlich in der Schule nur als „Tonks" bekannt, da sie ihren Vornamen nicht ausstehen konnte. Es machte sie rasend damit angesprochen zu werden und einigen vorlauten Mitschüler hatte sie deswegen schon Flüche auf den Hals gejagt.

„Ach das, du kennst doch meine Mum. An unserem ersten Tag sind wir…", begann sie und führte den Satz synchron mit Lily zu Ende: „immer schön sauber und ordentlich!" Die beiden kicherten. „Na das kann man von dir nicht gerade behaupten. Falsch gelaufener Trockenzauber?", fragte Lily. „Frag lieber nicht", erwiderte Tonks stöhnend.

Dann betrachtete sie sich einen Moment lang in der Fensterscheibe des Abteils, runzelte die Stirn während sie kurz ihre Augen schloss und im nächsten Moment war ihr blonder Zopf verschwunden und durch einen bonbon-rosanen Bobschnitt ersetzt. Sie lächelte zufrieden.

„Hübsch. Man ich beneide euch Metamorphmagi. Was du an Friseurkosten sparst.", meinte Lily und die beiden kicherten. Normalerweise änderte Tonks ihr Aussehen nur im Gemeinschaftssaal ihres Hauses Hufflepuff oder wenn sie sich mit Lily allein wusste. Durch die Tatsache dass von ihren Mitschülern niemand wusste dass sie ein Metamorphmagus war, konnten sie und Lily einige Streiche spielen die immer ein unbekanntes, auffälliges Mädchen beinhalteten. Solange Tonks im Unterricht und beim Essen immer gleich „normal" aussah, mit ihren mausbraunen Haaren und eisblauen Augen. Privat bevorzugte sie aber von grün über lila alles bis zu rosa und pink. Die beiden letzteren Farben am liebsten.

„Aber nun zu deinen Klamotten", sagte Lily nach diesem makeover und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Reparo!", sagte sie während sie auf Tonks Klamotten deutete.

Die Brandspuren verschwanden und aus der kurzen Jeanshose wurde eine lange, während aus dem kurzen T-Shirt mit Blumenmuster ein Kapuzenpulli mit der Aufschrift „Stonehenge rocks!". „Hat mir mein Dad zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Er fand das witzig. Aber meine mUm wäre voll ausgerastet. Witzige Muggle-shirts zählen nicht zu sauber und ordentlich", erklärte Dora.

Doch Lily hörte gar nicht zu. „Oh nein nicht der! Tu als würden wir uns unterhalten Dora! Schnell!"Tonks musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen um zu wissen wer gerade im Abteil erschienen war.

„Evans! Wie reizend dich zu sehen.", meinte Krone, der eigentlich James hieß und lief auf sie zu. „Potter.", meinte Lily kühl, drehte sich wieder zu Tonks und gab vor keine Notiz mehr von ihm zu nehmen.

„Ich hab mich gefragt wie deine Ferien wohl waren. Und ob du schon eine Begleitung für das erste Wochenende in Hogsmeade hast. Oder hast du vor mit Schniefelus da aufzukreuzen? Könntest ihn ja zu Zonkos schleppen und fragen ob sie ein neues Produkt mit Haarfett brauchen. Es sei denn er hat inzwischen den Gebrauch von Shampoo erlernt."

Lily wurde rot vor Zorn. Schniefelus, war ein Junge aus Slytherin der eigentlich Severus Snape hieß. Und er war Lilys bester Freund. „Ich warne dich Potter. Lass Sev endlich in Ruhe. Wenigstens stolziert er nicht wie ein aufgeblasener Pfau durch die Gegend."

„Nein das wahrlich nicht. Ein rundum schwarzer Pfau wäre auch zu deprimierend.", erwiderte James. Lily sah ihn verachtend an. „Kannst du nicht wieder zu deinen kleinen Freunden verschwinden und uns in Ruhe lassen?", fragte sie genervt.

James zuckte die Achseln. „Klar aber du bleibst mir eine Antwort schuldig, Evans. Hogsmeade, du und ich? Denk drüber nach", sagte er, drehte sich um und schritt davon.

„Träum weiter, Potter!", rief sie ihm hinterher.

„Gott ich hasse diesen Kerl! Was bildet sich der eigentlich ein? Einfach unglaublich dreist!", meinte sie zu Tonks gewandt. „Er ist genauso bescheuert wie der Rest von diesen lächerlichen Rumtreibern.", erwiderte diese zustimmend.

Lily sah aus als würde sie nachdenken. „Naja nicht ganz. Remus ist soweit ganz in Ordnung wenn man ihn ohne die anderen drei antrifft. Außerdem ist er Vertrauensschüler."

„Wann trifft man die schon mal getrennt? Verhalten sich als hätte man sie aneinander getackert. …Remus ist das der den sie Wurmschwanz nennen?", erwiderte Tonks.

„Nein das ist Peter. Remus nennen sie Moony."

„Moony, Wurmschwanz, Krone und die arrogante Krone der Schöpfung, mein Großcousin Tatze. Jungs.", meinte Tonks und rollte mit den Augen.

„Mich würde mal interessieren wie sie auf die Namen gekommen sind.", erwiderte Lily.

Tonks grinste. „Na ist doch klar. Krone, weil er sich für den King hält. Tatze, weil mein Cousin zu doof ist Katze zu schreiben. Moony… nun okay Moony ist echt seltsam. Da fällt mir nichts ein."

„Und Wurmschwanz?", meinte Lily grinsend. „Na dreimal darfst du raten.", antwortete Tonks und die beiden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten nahm Tonks ihren ursprünglichen Gedankengang wieder auf. „Aber das ausgerechnet ein Rumtreiber Vertrauensschüler wird. Und noch dazu dieser fiese Kerl. Da kannst du sagen was du willst, er ist genauso schlimm wie seine Freunde."

Und damit erzählte Tonks ihr vorheriges Treffen mit den Rumtreibern.

„Ach Dora nimm' s nicht so schwer. Potter hat dich grad eben nicht mal erkannt und dein Cousin würde niemals öffentlich mit dir reden, also wird er es nie dir gegenüber erwähnen. Und was Remus angeht. Nun du hast wirklich ein bisschen komisch ausgesehen. Du hättest sicher auch gelacht."

„Ja wahrscheinlich schon. Aber trotzdem!", grummelte Tonks, „naja wir sind gleich da ich geh mal zu den anderen Huffs und zieh mich um. Wir sehen uns dann in der großen Halle.", meinte sie seufzend, umarmte ihre beste Freundin kurz und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem eigentlichen Abteil.

Fast schon in ihrem Abteil angekommen stolperte sie einmal kurz und wäre beinahe Remus Lupin, dem Vertrauensschüler, in die Arme gefallen der gerade eine letzte Runde durch den Zug machte. Er konnte sie gerade noch davor bewahren.

„Hoppla. Tschuldigung. Alles okay?", sagte er zu dem, ihm unbekannten, Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren. Obwohl es gar nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, dass sie beinahe kollidiert wären.

Das Mädchen funkelte ihn nur verächtlich an, schüttelte seinen Arm ab, mit dem er sie am Unterarm gehalten hatte, und schritt ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihm vorbei.

Verwirrt sah er ihr nach. Was war denn bei der los? Und seit wann gab es in Hogwarts eine Schülerin mit pinken Haaren? Fragte sich Remus verwirrt.


	4. Zaubertränke

Kapitel 4- Zaubertränke

Am nächsten Morgen begann der Unterricht der 6. Klässler mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Slughorn, dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin Lily, die auf diesem Gebiet, laut Slughorn, ein kleines Genie war, hatte Tonks so ihre Schwierigkeiten mit Zaubertränken.

Nicht das sie wirklich schlecht gewesen wäre, in der Theorie hatte sie ein Ohnegleichen. In der Praxis hingegen war ihr jedoch ein Glas Flubberwurmschleim in den Kessel gefallen, weswegen sie in Zaubertränke nur ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" bekommen hatte.

Die Prüferin war nicht sehr erfreut gewesen, als sie, von Kopf bis Fuß mit gründem Schleim bedeckt, da gestanden hatte.

Und auch in dieser Doppelstunde lief es für Tonks nicht so rosig. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihr Trank, anstatt silberglitzernd, tintenschwarz.

Sie stupste ihre Sitznachbarin Lily an. „Was beim Barte des Merlin hab ich falsch gemacht?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Lily begutachtete das Gebräu skeptisch um dann ihrerseits ihren Sitznachbarn Severus ratlos anzustupsen.

„Sev bei Tonks läuft was schief."

Severus beugte sich in die Richtung von Tonks Kessel. „Da gehören keine Käferaugen rein!", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Ich hab ja auch keine Käferaugen rein getan.", erwiderte Tonks irritiert.

Hinter sich hörte sie leises Kichern. Sie drehte sich schwungvoll herum und blickte den vier Rumtreibern ins Gesicht, die sie alle ohne die Spur eines Lächelns, gespielt erstaunt ansahen.

Sie kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Hinter ihr brach erneutes Kichern aus.

„Ignorier die Idioten einfach und kümmere dich um deinen Trank.", sagte Severus.

„Genau ignorier die Hohlköpfe!", pflichtete ihm Lily bei.

Severus beugte sich erneut zu Tonks rüber. „Hier wenn du das hinzufügst müsste es wieder stimmen.", sagte er und reichte ihr eine kleine Phiole mit klarer Flüssigkeit darin.

„Danke.", erwiderte Tonks.

Sie wusste, dass Sev sich eigentlich nur mit ihr abgab weil sie Lilys beste Freundin war.

Das fand sie nicht weiter schlimm. Sie redeten nur wenig miteinander und ab und zu half er ihr auch. Sofern es Lily war die um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Für Tonks Geschmack interessierte er sich zu sehr für die schwarzen Künste und die Ansichten von ihm und seinen Slytherin Freunden konnte und wollte sie auch nicht gutheißen. Lily auch nicht. Aus diesem Grund hielt Sev seine Ansichten zurück wann immer er in ihrer Nähe war, um Streit zu vermeiden.

Aber auch wenn sie sein Verhalten nicht guthieß, lehnte sie dennoch ab wie die Rumtreiber ihn behandelten.

Tonks kippte den Inhalt der Phiole in ihren Kessel und das Gebräu nahm wieder die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz an.

Sie seufzte erleichtert auf und vertiefte sich in ihr Buch um die nächsten Arbeitsschritte zu studieren und diesmal alles richtig zu machen.

* * *

Derweil sprach Sirius eine Reihe hinter ihr über einem Stück Affodilwurzel leise den Wingardium Leviosa Zauber und ließ sie Wurzel langsam, an Tonks linkem Ohr vorbei, in ihren Kessel schweben. James und Peter kringelten sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen währen Remus matt lächelte.

* * *

Tonks wandte sich wieder ihrem Kessel zu und stöhnte entsetzt auf. Ihr Trank war nun scharlachrot und warf Blasen.

Professor Slughorn der gerade seine Runde durch den Raum machte und Severus und Lily gleichermaßen mit Lob überschüttet hatte, hielt nun an Tonks Kessel und starrte sie erstaunt an.

„Meine Liebe, sie müssen heute wohl etwas zerstreut sein. In diesen Trank gehört keine Affodilwurzel."

Tonks die ihn verzweifelt anstarrte wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah und murmelte etwas von „aber…aber ich."

Slughorn lächelte sie an. „Nana nicht so tragisch, meine Liebe. Für gewöhnlich sind ihre Leistungen ja recht annehmbar. Versuchen sie es am besten gleich nochmal.", sagte er und gab etwas grünes Pulver in ihren Kessel.

Hinter ihr glucksten die Rumtreiber vergnügt.

Tonks verstand das nicht. Sie war zwar tollpatschig aber doch nicht so dass sie wahllos Zutaten in ihren Kessel schmiss, ohne vorher überprüft zu haben wobei es sich dabei handelte.

Und das dann natürlich vor den Augen der Rumtreiber, die sich den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, vor Lachen bogen… Moment. Rumtreiber die sich vor Lachen bogen?

Ein Verdacht keimte in Tonks auf und sie griff in ihre Tasche, in der sie immer ein paar Fillibuster Knallfrösche aufbewahrte (für „besondere Begebenheiten") und nahm sich eine Handvoll.

* * *

Sirius war bereit für den finalen Schlag. „Wingardium Leviosa", murmelte er.

„Go Sirius, go, go Sirius!", raunten ihm James und Peter kichernd zu.

Remus schaute auf die Zutat, die Sirius soeben verhext hatte.

„Sirius!", raunte er, „hör auf. Das kannst du nicht machen, das ist zu viel! Das schmilzt ihr ja den Kessel weg!", flüsterte er, bemüht seine Freunde von deren Vorhaben abzuhalten.

„Da hör sich mal einer Moony an, bist wohl neuerdings Hufflepuffan?", fragte James neckisch.

„Und wie der schmelzen wird!", erwiderte Sirius vergnügt und versteckte schnell seinen Zauberstab unter dem Tisch, als sich Professor Slughorn kurz in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte.

Lupin zückte schnell seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Zutat und sagte (um zu verhindern, dass dieser die Zutat noch weiter an Tonks flog) etwas zu laut: „Wingardium Leviosa!"

In diesem Augenblick wirbelte Tonks herum. Sie sah die schwebende falsch Zutat und Remus Lupin der sienen Zauberstab darauf richtete. „Du!", fauchte sie wütend und machte eine schnelle, ruckartige Handbewegung in Richtung Remus.

Sekunden später explodierte Lupins Kessel.

* * *

„Das gibt Nachsitzen. Für sie beide.", sagte Professor Slughorn und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war nach der Stunde, einige Schüler die nicht geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen waren um einen Schutzzauber zu vollführen, wurden mit Furunkeln und leichten Verbrennungen in den Krankenflügel geschickt.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Lupin. Gerade sie als Vertrauensschüler sollten als Vorbild vorangehen und nicht die Tränke ihrer Mitschüler manipulieren. Das gibt 15 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor."

„Aber Sir!", versuchte sich Sirius zu Wort zu melden, der in der Tür stand und dort auf Moony wartete.

„Nichts, aber Sir, Black. Ich rede gerade mit Miss Tonks und Mister Lupin. Und ich bin mir vollkommen bewusst, dass sie versuchen werden mich von der Unschuld des letzteren zu überzeugen. Aber er wurde auf frischer Tat ertappt und muss nun die Konsequenzen tragen. Und nun begeben sich sich zum Unttericht oder wohin auch immer", fuhr Slughorn Tatze über den Mund bevor dieser erneut Einwände erheben konnte.

„Ich warte in der großen Halle auf dich", murmelte Sirius und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Tonks grinste.

„Da gibt es gar nichts zu grinsen, junge Dame. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht, dass sie so die Beherrschung verloren haben, anstatt mir zu berichten was vor sich ging. Ich muss Hufflepuff leider auch 15 Punkte abziehen."

Tonks sah schuldbewusst drein und murmelte ein „Entschuldigung Professor".

Slughorn sah beide an. „Nun denn, sie können jetzt gehen ich erwarte sie am Mittwoch um 18 Uhr vor dem Klassenzimmer. Seien sie pünktlich."

Remus und Tonks nickten, nahmen beide ihre Taschen und verließen still den Raum.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, drehte sich Tonks zu ihm um.

„Nun zufrieden du Idiot? Der Trank war wichtig für den UTZ und jetzt hab ich dank dir auch noch Nachsitzen!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Nein ich bin nicht zufrieden. Du hast das völlig falsch verstanden. Ich hab deinen Trank nicht manipuliert.", sagte er bemüht ruhig.

„Na klar und Salazar Slytherin war ein nettes Waschweib! Ich dachte mir schon im Zug , dass du, wie übrigens alle Rumtreiber, ein blöder Arsch bist, aber da dacht ich noch nicht, dass du ein mega blöder Arsch bist! Lass mich bloß in Frieden!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Dann ließ sie ihn stehen und schritt energischen Schrittes in Richtung große Halle davon.

„Im Zug? Wir haben uns doch gar nicht im Zug gesehen.", murmelte Lupin verwirrt.

Diese Nymphadora Tonks war ihm schon immer etwas merkwürdig vorgekommen.


	5. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

**So nach langer, langer Zeit melde ich mich hiermit zurück =) Ich hoffe ihr habt die Geschichte und mich noch nicht völlig aufgegeben. Ich versuche so viel wie möglich in meinen Semesterferien zu schreiben. Da die letzten Kapitel schon so lange her sind weiß ich ****aller****dings **

**nicht ob ich noch denselben Schreibstil erwischt habe. ****Naja ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen^^ LG**

* * *

Kapitel 5- Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Tonks Laune besserte sich nicht gerade, als Professor McDowell, ihre neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ankündigte Einzelgespräche mit den Schülern, wegen ihrer Leistungen, im Hinblick auf die UTZ -Vorbereitung, zu führen.

„Na toll. Gleich am ersten Schultag so was. Und dann auch noch in einer Doppelstunde. Eine ganz Ambitionierte", flüsterte Tonks in Lilys Ohr. Sie tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Mach euch keine Sorgen. Das soll nur ein kleiner Anhaltspunkt sein um zu verdeutlichen wo ich euch bis jetzt sehe und was ihr dieses Jahr verbessern solltet, um dann nächstes Jahr bestens auf eure Prüfung vorbereitet zu sein."

„Wie will sie denn wissen wo wir stehen? Sie unterrichtet uns doch erst seit gerade eben", meinte Sirius laut genug um die ganze Klasse in Gelächter ausbrechen zu lassen.

Die Professorin schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Sie erwiderte lächelnd: „Nun Mr. Black, mein Vorgänger hat mich vor seiner Kündigung genauestens an seinen Einschätzungen teilhaben lassen. Ob sie sich bestätigen, werden wir dann wohl im Laufe des Schuljahres feststellen. Und wie sie sehen habe ich meine Hausaufgaben bereits gemacht, die daraus bestanden ihre Namen zu lernen. Jetzt müssen sie nur noch regelmäßig ihre Hausaufgaben machen und es sollte zu keinerlei Problemen zwischen uns allen kommen."

Tonks und Lily grinsten sich an. Dies schien endlich eine Lehrerin zu sein, die eine Klasse unter Kontrolle halten konnte ohne dabei ihren Sinn für Humor zu verlieren.

„Schade, dass wir sie auch nur ein Jahr haben werden. Sie scheint nett zu sein", wisperte Lily.

„Der Fluuuuuuuuch!", raunten Tonks und sie daraufhin synchron und mussten sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen.

Bis jetzt hatte es kein Lehrer für Verteidigung länger als ein Jahr in Hogwarts ausgehalten. Manche hatten gekündigt, andere wurden pensioniert, eine Lehrerin war Mutter geworden und ein Lehrer war verschwunden und während der Sommerferien in Grönland wieder aufgetaucht.

Professor Dumbledore hatte jedes Jahr aufs Neue, Schwierigkeiten jemanden für die Stelle zu finden.

„So nun ich werde sie einzeln aufrufen und sie werden mir ins Nebenzimmer folgen. Nach unserer Unterhaltung werde ich sie auffordern den nächsten Schüler oder die nächste Schülerin zu mir zu schicken. Unsere Gespräche sind vertraulich, aber wenn sie das Bedürfnis haben ihren Freunden zu erzählen wie „Fies und ungerecht und übertrieben streng" ich doch bin dann tun sie sich keinen Zwang an. Wenn sie allerdings sehr zufrieden mit dem Gespräch sind und denken ich bin die hinreißendste Person, die sie je getroffen haben , dürfen sie auch das mit ihren Freunden teilen und mir ein Herzchen an die Tafel malen", sagte Professor McDowell mit einem Zwinkern.

„Und was machen wir anderen so lange? Irgendwelche Aufgaben?", fragte James grinsend.

„Nun ja erst mal muss ich sie auffordern in diesem Raum zu bleiben. Die fleißigen und wissbegierigen unter ihnen könnten sich Kapitel 1 des Lehrbuches durchlesen. Aber wenn sie das Vorhaben dann tut es mir Leid, dass sie offensichtlich die langweiligsten Ferien seit Menschengedenken hatten. Kinder es ist der erste Schultag. Zu meiner Zeit haben wir so eine Chance genutzt um uns zu erzählen welche Eroberungen wir in den Ferien gemacht haben, wie man mit Muggelgeld durch die Lande reist und wie wir natürlich alle beim Besenflug nur ganz knapp Muggeln in Helikoptern entkommen sind. Ich werde es ihnen nicht übel nehmen wenn sie die Zeit für Klatsch und Tratsch nutzen. Vor allem da dies in diesem Schuljahr ihre einzige Chance sein wird in meinem Unterricht zu schwatzen, " erwiderte sie zwinkernd.

Die Klasse sah sie erstaunt und bewundernd an. Einige schienen sich nicht sicher sein ob die neue Lehrerin sie veräppelte oder ob sie meinte was sie sagte.

„Nun ich denke ich fange mit…", Professor McDowell verteilte einige gefaltete Zettel auf ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm sich einen davon, den sie auffaltete und las, „Miss Evans an."

Lily erhob sich und folgte der neuen Lehrerin ins Nebenzimmer.

* * *

„Und, und, und?!", wollte Tonks von ihr wissen als sie ein paar Minuten später wieder zurück war.

Um sie herum herrschte beschäftigtes Tratschen, man war sich einig geworden, dass es offensichtlich wirklich in Ordnung ging sich von den Ferien zu berichten.

„Ich erzähl es dir gleich.", meinte Lily und drehte sich zu James. „Potter du bist der nächste."

James griff sich ans Herz als wäre er soeben von Amors Pfeil getroffen worden.

„Oh danke meine göttliche Botin. Ich hoffe du vermisst mich nicht zu sehr. Keine Sorge ich werde gleich wieder bei dir sein und dann kannst du mir von deinen Ferien erzählen.", meinte er verschmitzt grinsend.

„Träum weiter, Dumpfbacke", meinte Lily nur trocken und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Als James im Nebenzimmer verschwunden war beugte sie sich zu Tonks. „Also sie meinte ich würde ausgezeichnete Arbeit leisten und müsste das eigentlich nur beibehalten."

Tonks wunderte das überhaupt nicht. Schließlich war ihre beste Freundin die Klassenbeste.

James kam zurück.

„Und Krone?", rief ihm Sirius entgegen.

„Ach das übliche. Ich bin überaus begabt, erfolgreich, gut aussehend, aber irgendwie scheint sich, dass mit meiner Laufbahn als Unruhestifter nicht gut zu vertragen", antwortete er und die Rumtreiber lachten.

„Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse. Moony dein Typ wird verlangt."

Als Remus an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging warf ihm Tonks einen wütenden Blick zu.

* * *

„So Mister Lupin", meinte Professor McDowell und warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Notizen.

„Vertrauensschüler, kluger Kopf, bester Freund der größten Unruhestifter der Schule. Na wenn das nicht eine interessante Kombination ist. Aber wir sind ja nicht hier um über ihre Freunde zu sprechen. Also wissen sie schon welchen Beruf sie ergreifen wollen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich gerne Lehrer werden. Aber das ist in meiner Verfassung sowieso unmöglich.", erwiderte er, wohl wissend, dass Dumbledore die Lehrer in sein Problem eingeweiht hatte.

„Ich verstehe ihre Bedenken, aber wenn sie mich fragen sollten sie ihre Einschränkungen erst einmal außer Acht lassen. Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg. Wie es so schön heißt. Für welches Fach interessieren sie sich denn?"

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", antwortete er mit skeptischem Blick. Sie hatte leicht reden. Einfach über seine Einschränkungen hinweg sehen. Kein Mensch der auch nur halbwegs bei Verstand war würde jemals einen Werwolf als Lehrer für Kinder anstellen.

„Verstehe. So wie ich sehe stehen sie momentan zwischen Erwartungen Übertroffen und Ohnegleichen. Da ich nicht annehme, dass sie wegen ihrer Ausbildung auf ihre Freunde verzichten, egal wie aufrührerisch diese auch sein mögen; und verstehen sie mich nicht falsch so was würde ich auch nie von ihnen verlangen; nun es besteht immer noch die Chance, dass sie trotz diverser Schwierigkeiten ein Ohnegleichen erreichen können. Ein Erwartungen Übertroffen dürfte eigentlich auch reichen für den Beginn einer Ausbildung, aber besser ist nun einmal besser.

Lupin, der konzentriert zu gehört hatte, nickte. „Was für eine Chance wäre das?", fragte er.

„Nun ich dachte an eine Projektarbeit. Etwas im Bereich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste natürlich. Die Idee ist noch nicht so ganz ausgearbeitet, aber ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass ich sie mit Mitschülern in eine Gruppe stecke die entweder Hilfe brauchen und für die sie als Nachhilfelehrer fungieren, oder ich stecke sie mit all jenen in eine Gruppe die auch ein Ohnegleichen benötigen. Und an der Wahl ihres Projektes erkenne ich dann ihr wahres Genie. Klingt doch spannend oder nicht? So oder so würde ich ihnen empfehlen diese Chance anzunehmen, denn ich werde sie ihnen nur einmal anbieten. Nun?", sagte sie und sah ihn dabei fragend an, klar verdeutlichend, dass sie an Ort und Stelle eine Antwort erwartete.

Lupin dachte kurz nach. Er hielt es zwar für unwahrscheinlich, sogar absolut unmöglich, dass er jemals Lehrer werden könnte, aber so eine Chance nicht zu nutzen, wäre schlicht und ergreifend dumm. Außerdem war er es gewohnt seinen Mitschülern bei ihren Hausaufgaben und beim Lernen auszuhelfen. Zumindest was Wurmschwanz betraf, der diese Hilfe häufig in Anspruch nahm.

„Ich bin dabei.", antwortete Lupin und Professor McDowell lächelte ihn zufrieden an.

„Nun denn, dann können sie gehen und Mister Black zu mir schicken."

* * *

„Hallo Miss Tonks. Setzen sie sich doch."

Tonks tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie war die letzte die an der Reihe war und die anderen hatten schon zum Mittagessen gehen dürfen.

„Nun was haben wir denn hier? Klug. Tollpatschig. Frech. Reagiert gereizt auf Ansprache mit ihrem Vornamen. Vorlaut. Hang zur Unordentlichkeit. Haben sie dazu irgendwas zu sagen bevor wir weiter reden?", fragte Professor McDowell und sah sie erwartend an.

Tonks versuchte möglichst unschuldig dreinzublicken. „Nun ja also das klug finde ich gerechtfertigt.", rutschte ihr heraus, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen lachte ihr gegenüber.

„Und ohne Zweifel scheint vorlaut auch zu stimmen.", fügte ihre Lehrerin hinzu.

„Haben sie bereits einen bestimmten Berufswunsch?"

Tonks nickte. „Ich möchte Aurorin werden."

„Aurorin verstehe. Nun wie ich sehe haben sie bereits ein Erwartungen Übertroffen. Wenn ihre Einschätzung allerdings stimmt könnte es schwierig für sie werden auch ein Ohnegleichen zu erreichen. Allerdings habe ich vorher gerade erst eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie sich meine Schüler Bonuspunkte verdienen können."

Tonks zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Schön dass sie fragen", meinte Professor McDowell amüsiert, „Ich dachte da an eine Projektarbeit. Das Thema können sie frei wählen, solange es etwas mit unserem Fach zu tun hat. Sie können die Sache theoretisch oder praktisch angehen, wobei praktisch sich in ihrem Falle natürlich anbieten würde. Nun was sagen sie?"

Tonks überlegte kurz. „Bis wann soll ich die Arbeit machen? Und wird erwartet, dass ich sie allein mache?"

„Die Arbeit sollten sie mir vor Ende des Schuljahres abgeben und in sagen wir einem Monat würde ich mit ihnen über ihre Themenvorschläge reden, damit sie sich dann für eines entscheiden können. Und was die Zusammenarbeit angeht, gibt es einige Interessenten an diesem Projekt. Und da ich wegen der Chancengleichheit darauf bestehe dass alle meine Schüler an dem Projekt teilnehmen können, behalte ich mir die Einteilung der Gruppen vor. So wird das ganze doch gleich viel spannender."

Tonks stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie wusste was das bedeutete. Professor McDowell würde genau darauf achten welche Schüler unzertrennlich auftraten und sie in verschiedene Gruppen stecken.

„Und wann erfahre ich mit wem ich in einer Gruppe bin?", fragte Tonks leicht genervt von dem Gedanke, dass es garantiert keine Lily-Tonks Gruppe geben würde.

„Ich gebe ihnen im Laufe der Woche Bescheid. Aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich schon eine ungefähre Idee mit wem ich sie zusammenstecke. Sie können jetzt zum Essen gehen.", meinte die neue Lehrerin lächelnd.

„Solange es keiner von den Rumtreibern ist, ist mir alles Recht.", dachte Tonks beim Verlassen des Klassenzimmers.


End file.
